


Tell Me Something I Can Hold Onto Forever & Never Let Go.

by KryHeart_Ardy



Series: The Light Of A Thousand Wishes [8]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Gen, Oneshot, Platonic Relationships, Qrow's Sembalance, Raven's redemption, The Wizard of Oz - Freeform, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-18 20:32:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15494103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KryHeart_Ardy/pseuds/KryHeart_Ardy
Summary: When the thing we hold dearest vanishes from our grasp and we have nothing left to hold us to life we must search for another. The Wizard Ozpin carries his grief like a second skin into the forest never with the intention of returning. Is it his salvation or curse when he does just that, holding hands with two small children with names of birds?Written by KryHeart.





	Tell Me Something I Can Hold Onto Forever & Never Let Go.

**Author's Note:**

> Kry: Okay this, THIS took way too long to write. It's been hanging on the back burner for over a month but every time I tried to work on it I couldn't but now it's finally finished so YES! Also this series that started as a little fluff and fun, oneshots inspired by simple things like a song or a picture is finally drawing to its end. There's only two left I think now and then I will lay it to rest. I hope you enjoy the story thus far and all your support is well appreciated.   
> Have a fab day!

“What’s it like?” Her bored voice droned, making it seem like she had no interest in the topic she herself had brought up. 

The man sat at his table methodically sprinkling herbs into a mortar. He had been reading from a small black leather book when the word ‘love’ came up. “Well erm, I suppose its different for everyone.” Oz turned back to his task, love wasn’t a topic he ever liked to think about let alone discuss. 

Not one to be deterred another voice spoke up by his right side. “Okay, well what was it like for you then, can you tell us that?”

Oz thought it over and spared a glance to where the two bright eyed children sat at his feet. Both had features that reminded him of their namesakes. Birds that flew wild and free along the winds with crimson eyes framed by dark lashes. Raven sat quietly, though her gaze never stayed on his, instead taking in the many different tools and pictures that scattered around the small room. Her brother Qrow however leaned his tiny child arms on the large oak table gazing up at him waiting. Ozpin knew he had both children’s full attention, every time his mouth opened Raven’s head would tilt slightly in concentration whereas her brother would openly take in any information, much like a sponge. 

For twins they shared very little, mostly appearance, though Qrow’s red eyes were paler, more like a garnet Raven’s burned an almost bloody red. Qrow as a male was obviously taller but he was also more lanky, almost stick like, a clear observation as to who got the bigger share of their shared meals before Oz had taken them in. Both children had very pale skin and thick unruly dark hair, Raven’s feathered out down by her waist while Qrow kept his just short of ticking his neck. 

Ozpin had found the two children almost a week ago. He had finally had enough of the empty existence he had been living and had gone into the Grimm infested Forest without the intention of coming out. He had taken only his weapon the clothes on his back and a deep silencing grief that the Grimm would seek out in ernest. When he had returned it had been with bloody and torn clothing, a broken weapon strapped to his back and two small children whose hands held tightly onto his own as they walked away from the monsters whose remains were left to scatter by the wind.

Many Grimm had perished that day but finding Qrow and Raven had not been part of Ozpin’s plans nor could he bare letting two innocent pairs of eyes watch the Grimm tear him apart. Instead he had fought to an inch of his life then knelt beside the two shivering children. “It is not safe for the two of you to be here, come let us find your parents.”

The female child seemed reculent but it was her brother who took his outstretched hand. “We have no parents.”

Something about the way his sister stood, the glare she sent her brother almost like a warning had Oz realising their situation was more difficult then he had realised. Still he could not leave the two alone in the forest, the Grimm always returned. “Then I will take you in for now, until you both figure out what you plan to do.” Oz held out his other hand towards the young girl, by his estimate they couldn’t be older then six or seven. “My name is Ozpin.” 

The female child seemed to have a silent conversation with her brother and when the boy showed no signs of letting the older man’s hand go she sighed and placed her small hand in his. “Raven and this is my stupid brother Qrow.”

It had been many years since his cottage saw visitors but Ozpin kept it clean and dust free since he had little else to do with his time. He’d been alone for so long now the sight of children within his walls felt strange, almost alien to him. Almost as soon as they walked in through the door Ozpin heard their tiny bellies grumble loudly and set about making lunch. Their hunger quickly getting the best of them as they devoured the food he set out and drank to their fill. While the two ate he went and cleaned out the storage room and set up a pull out couch with clean bedding. It wasn’t perfect but after eating their bellies full both children all but stumbled inside and climbed up onto the makeshift bed. Raven curled up away from the room facing the window as the sun lowered from the sky while Qrow lay on his back and quickly shut his eyes. Ozpin left a single light on for them before closing the door almost the whole way. 

After cleaning the kitchen he retreated to his favorite armchair and pulled the book he had yet to finished onto his lap and read. At one point in the night he heard something fall from the small room but when he opened the door he saw the boy Qrow picking up a box that had fallen from its shelf. When he noticed Oz Qrow scrambled back to the bed, his large eyes terrified and pleading. So as to not wake his sister Ozpin gestured the boy to come out. Qrow looked over his sister and ensuring she was still asleep stepped outside and immediately teared up. “Please, please I’m so sorry, it won't happen again. I’ll be careful!”

“Shu shuuu Qrow, its alright. It was only an accident.”

Qrow shuddered a loud breath, trying to get his tears under control when a cup suddenly clanged onto the ground behind them. This only seemed to upset the boy again as he near jumped away from him, his palms outstretched towards Oz, keeping the older man backed away from him. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry.” 

Ozpin rubbed the bridge of his nose, letting Qrow’s chanting calm the boy down before he knelt. “Qrow it’s okay, I am not angry. You need to calm down.”

“It’s my Semblance. I bring bad luck.” Qrow blurted out.

It did make some measure of sense to Ozpin, the boys behaviour whenever things seemed to go wrong always changed skittish and apologetic. 

Over the next few days while Oz fed the two children up, Raven seemed to grow bored and restless while Qrow tried to help out around the house. Though it ended up in more ‘accidents’ then being productive Oz didn’t mind. It was Raven’s behaviour that gave him cause for concern. She would grow impatient and angry with her brother, sometimes shoving him away from her, muttering “Bad luck” and “Cursed twin”. Qrow would stiffen and keep a distance from his sister for a while until she seemed to get over ‘her’ spat. Ozpin put it down to Raven replicating a behaviour she witnessed and learned from wherever they were before. Though he didn’t know what he could do to rectify the relationship between the two. Qrow seemed to want to protect and care for his sister while Raven only just tolerated Qrow’s presence and even that was put under strain whenever something fell or broke in the house. 

It was a few days later when Ozpin realised what kind of person Raven would probably grow up to be. She entered the little kitchen with his old tattered note book in hand, reading things he wanted no one to see. When he snatched the leathery book from her hands she only glared at him and started poking at her brother who had been helping Oz blend herbs. 

“Where did you find this and what made you think you should take it?” Oz questioned.

“Well if your going to leave things lying about I wouldn’t be so shocked when they get stolen.” Had been Raven’s response, as though it was perfectly fine to take from others and Oz knew he hadn’t left this particular note book out. This was a private journal he had written many many years ago, when his heart was still capable of love and his mind was soft and innocent of the tragedy life could bring. 

Oz had only shoved it into his pocket when Raven's voice asked her question. Though it sounded forced and bored, the fact she had asked about what Love was like had Oz both unnerved and invested in getting to know the older twin. Still it was a sore subject for him and he wasn’t sure the best way to approach. 

“Love is . . . Love.” Realising he probably needed his hands free quietly put the pestle and mortar down. “Tell me, what do you think is the one thing you should never let go of?”

Raven was the first to answer, “Family.” her eyes beamed with something Oz couldn’t even describe but it was fecious, whatever it was.  

Qrow seemed to think it over a lot, Oz could almost see the gears turning in his young mind. “Hope.” Though he was less sure and hesitate, there was something about his expression, a kind of peacefulness that softened the features on the older mans face.

“Both of those answers are very good and yes one should never let go of family, nor hope.” He leveled a long look at both twins. “But what is family and what is hope if you don’t have love for them both.” 

“That doesn’t answer his question, what does love feel like?” Raven nearly stomped her foot when Qrow took to answering for her, though the word love kept sticking in her mind. 

Oz knelt by the young boy and looked at his own hand, in particular the thin band of silver that circled his ring finger. “Do you ever bring your hands out in the air, stretching them out wide and spin really fast.”

“He does it all the time.” Raven smirked as her brother pulled a face at her.

That pulled a smile over Oz’s features. “Well that's what love is like. . . Makes your heart race, it turns the world upside down. All rational thoughts go right out of your head.” He gestured his thoughts spinning out of his mind. “It’s as beautiful as it is scary . . . but if you’re not careful. If you don’t keep your eyes on something still, the reason why you’re spinning so fast, you can lose your balance because you can’t see what's happening to the people around you.” 

He let the memories come now, the thick dark locks kissed by fire, shimmering pools of pure serenity. How his love would look at him like he was the center of her world, everything she would ever need in life. Then the picture changed again, toned with a deep sadness of seeing those beautiful eyes grow blank and empty, her slender hands still and cold. He felt the deep grief and loneliness that never seemed to leave grow within him, threatening to consume every last corner of happiness that was left. “You can't see that your about to fall down.”

By the time he was finished he was spinning the ring on his finger and tears had welled up in his copper eyes. Qrow leaned up and placed his cool hand on Oz’s heated cheeks with a kind smile. “It’s ok Ozpin, I won't let you fall.”

Oz only smiled but Raven broke the sweet moment by fake gagging. If there was something soft in her eyes she quickly hid it with a snarl and her mask of boredom.  

 

* * *

 

 

It would be several weeks later when Ozpin had his heart broken for a second time. Qrow spent most of his time with Oz, learning from him, ‘helping’ him while Raven’s restlessness grew until she started taking walks alone. First it was just the gardens and the surrounding fields, then she ventured further out towards the forest where he had found them. Sometimes she was gone for an hour, sometimes she didn’t return until the sun rose the next morning. It was those times that Ozpin worried about her the most and while Qrow was outwardly calm Oz could see how scared the boy was. Qrow would hardly leave from the seat closest to the window and when it came down to bed he had to be lifted from his place when sleep overpowered him. 

One day while both Raven and Qrow sat at his tiny table eating breakfast Oz realised that the added mouths had decimated his panty. It wasn’t so much a problem, he could take the hike into town, shop and be back by mid afternoon. He was more worried about leaving the two children who had become as much of a comfort to him as he hoped he was to them. When he brought up the topic of heading into town, the twins reactions were very surprising. 

“I want to go too!” Raven all but jumped out of her chair, scoffing the remains of her breakfast and downing the blackcurrant juice. It dribbled down her chin but she only used her sleeve to wipe at the sticky juice.

Qrow on the other hand seemed very unsure of things. He glanced over at his sister but Raven was too busy jumping out of the room to throw her black boots on to notice his nervous expression. Ozpin however took note of the look and pushed the remains of his plate of scrambled egg and bacon strips towards him; the boy could use more food anyway.

The elder twin was back and waiting impatiently by the door, when she turned her gaze on her younger brother Qrow set his food aside. “I think I would rather stay here, if that's alright? Maybe I could look after the house, besides I’m not one for crowds.”

Ozpin barely caught the look of anger Raven sent her brother and was once again puzzled by the twins behaviours. “Well that’s fine, just don’t open the door to anyone and try to stay within the garden until we get back.”

Qrow only nodded and shortly after he and Raven set off at a brisk walk toward the nearest town. Ozpin knew better then to offer his hand for Raven to hold onto, he learned within the first few hours that she was not a tactile person. Even with her twin she kept a physical distance between them. The walk into town was done in silence, anytime Oz tried to initiate a conversation Raven would ignore him or give a closed answer, clearly not interested in communicating with him. By the time they arrived Oz was rubbing away a headache while Raven broke away from him slightly to take in everything, from the sounds of people milling around. Their conversations being eavesdropped on and the smells of fresh breads and cooking meats. Raven seemed fascinated by everything that was being sold and he once again wondered about the life she and Qrow had lived before their meeting. 

The greying man fingered the lein in his pocket before pulling out one of the cards and passing it over to the young girl. Raven just stared at it for a moment, her expression unreadable. “Go on its fine. Unless you want to tag along with me while I shop take this and meet me back at that fountain, in an hour. That ok?”

The young girl said nothing but quickly collected the Lein card from Oz before heading towards a stall that sold various sweets from other kingdoms. He smiled and turned away towards on of the larger shops, taking his time down each alis. The woman behind the counter gave him a friendly smile and waved. He caught the way her eyes lingered on him after he turned away and frowned. He didn’t want that young woman fawning after him, even for a single roll in the hay. Pictures of darker hair touched by fire at the tips sombered his thoughts. He may not deserve love but after finding it, holding and cherishing it he would not settle for anything less. If that meant a life loneiler then he wished for then that was fine with him. 

As he took his time walking around he noticed more then one glance the villagers sent his way. Though most of them were young and beautiful women Oz was less then amused by the attention. Perhaps it was time to choose a different village to visit for his shopping trips. He had become far too complacent using this one, letting people recognise him and attempt to make friendships. It wasn’t their fault and he would have no one believe that it was but being acknowledged by the public isn’t something he wants let alone perseus.

As he stopped by a fruit stall, taking a moment to find fresh apples he gaze turned towards something that shined on the stall next to him. Jewelry wasn’t something Ozpin wore really, save for the little silver and black cross that hung on his cowl. It was an unnecessary accessory that he would soon forget about or lose. The dull cross he wore was the only item he kept close by, a reminder of things he left locked deep inside him. Still as he wandered over the village clock that chimed somewhere behind him went unnoticed. The man behind the stall paid him little attention as he polished a few coloured stone set in wired copper as pendants. Oz’s gaze was drawn to the a single cord of black leather, at the end hung a off center silver cross in silver chrome. It screamed Qrow’s name to him with its simple design and it would be easy to maintain, not to mention the long cord wouldn’t constrict his throat as he grew. 

He had given Raven lein and this necklace would be Qrows. As he paid for it and stuffed it in his pocket he turned to look around for the head of dark feathered hair. Oz got to the fountain just as the clocks finished chiming in the distance, still no sign of Raven. He had asked her to be here and he was struck with the sudden urge to go searching for the young girl. Hurriedly he went dark all the alleys, his eyes peering into the narrow streets for Raven, she wasn’t at the sweets stall and she hadn’t been near any of the ones that sold toys or other child fancies, Just where could she have gone?

The sound of a scuffle down the next street drew his attention and as he rounded the corner he saw a man in a long black coat with several silver buckles talk to someone half his size. With a relieved breath he realised it was Raven but that brought another question to mind. Who was the man and why was he towering over the small figure, talking in hushed whispers he was too far to hear. Oz took another step down the alley his eyes catching Raven’s as she was partially turned towards him. Her eyes widened for a moment and then hardened before she nudged the taller figure. The other man with a black hat pulled low peeked over his shoulder and whispered something to the girl before briskly walking away from the alley. 

Oz stopped once he reached the little girl, his eyes not leaving the figure as he retreated until he was out of sight. “Raven, did you know that man?”

“Are you finished? We should get back to Qrow then, no telling what damage has been done to your shack.” Raven said, turning away and walking back the way he had just came. 

Oz was confused and just a bit annoyed. Not only did Raven not answer his question but she hadn’t even acknowledged it. Her behaviour bordered that of rude and selfish but she seemed to take no qualms about how she spoke to others. One day that was going to be her downfall, Ozpin just knew it.

The silence back was tense, Raven’s eyes kept sweeping the area, searching through trees and bushes as though someone was following them. Oz kept a close eye out just in case but he could detect no other life forms following them. He didn’t try to speak to the twin girl again, she seemed content to just ignore him.

By the time they were reaching the clearing where his cottage or shack was the sun was already beginning to lower from the sky, light was a warm orange hue now as the sound of bird song changed with the time of day. 

They were just walking towards the front gate when Oz stood dead in his tracks. The front door was ajar. His hand immediately dropped onto Raven’s shoulder as the other went to his lips in a shushing motion. The red eyed girl followed his eyes and crouched slightly. Where was Qrow?  _ Oh please tell me nothing bad happened to that boy!  _ Oz carefully shifted the grasp he had on his cane to one of a fighting stance and edged towards the door, the sound of quiet weeping hurried him to push the door wider.

His cabin was in shambles, feathers littered the floor with pieces of paper and leaves blown in from the trees. One of his chairs lay on its side, the leg broken, while his table had a spillage of water dripping from one corner. One of his windows was cracked like a spiders web and when Oz tried to shut the door he found the bolts and hinges were bent at strange angles.  _ Was this what Qrow meant by being bad luck, bringing misfortune?  _

True enough the boy in question sat in the middle of the room with Oz’s dairy in his hands, it looked like someone had ripped pages out of it and Ozpin felt a pang of devastation at its condition. Qrow sat with the leather bound book crying softly, his hands shaking as paper flitted about the room on a breeze brought in from the broken door. When the young lad lifted his head, he could only see one of those garnet coloured eyes, the other hid behind the fall of black bangs but the telltale signs of tears continued to track down his young face. 

Oz wasn’t sure if he was more devastated for his things or the boy. By the fear in Qrows eyes while he waited, supposedly for Ozpin’s expected blowup he appeared scared to death. Oz knew in that moment, Qrow had not done any of this maliciously and he was sorry to put that fear in the boy’s face.  _ Things can be repaired, this can be fixed but that boys heart needs understanding, not accusation. _ The words echoed like a soft song in his mind and Oz found his features softening with them. Unfortunately before he could console the young boy Raven squeezed in around him and stomped over to her brother. 

“QROW!! What the Hel did you do this time!? You were alone for a few hours and look at the damage you’ve done!” Raven slammed the ruined book from her brothers hands. “Is this how you show gratitude to people, by letting your Semblance destroy their home, then well done brother. I swear your the reason we can’t have normal lives.”

Angry Oz tried to intervene. “Raven-”

“I’m sorry Raven, I tried to control it, just everytime I relax or lose focus it gets the better of me, I don’t try to ruin things, honest!” Qrow stood up, rushing around the room, trying to clean up the mess and apologizing. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry Ozpin.”

“Qrow.” Oz said softly. When Qrow lifted his head at the softly spoken name Oz continued. “Would you walk with me for a bit.”

“What are you going to do to him!?” Raven shouted and for the first time Oz could see the affection she had for her brother. Even when she was cruel to him, telling him off and making him feel inferior she still didn’t want him harmed. Oz smiled. “Nothing that will harm either of you, I promised you shelter, somewhere safe to stay. We will be back shortly and between the three of us will have everything cleaned up in no time.”

The shorter twin seemed to want to say more but she remained silent as Oz led Qrow from the cabin, heading towards the trees. 

Qrow kept his head low, worried and frightened that was indeed going to punished in some way. So he was very surprised and suspicious when the older man simply held out his hand to him. “This is for you.”

Carefully as though it could be a tiny snake Grimm Qrow held his hands below Oz’s enclosed one and felt the warmed metal and cord drop into his hands. A silver cross, tied to a long leathery cord. “Why?”

“I gave your sister some Lein so she wouldn’t grow bored, I felt it was only right I give you something too. I saw this at one of the stalls and thought it suited you.”

“But why Ozpin? I don’t understand, no one has ever given us so much before. You have given us a roof, food, shelter and now this? I don’t understand.”

Oz knelt down to the young boy and took the cord from his limp hand, brining it around his neck and fastening the leather in a triple knot so as to not come undone. “Qrow, do I need a reason to show a kindness to those who need it?” 

“You shouldn’t, people are cruel, nasty and selfish but you are not.”

The copper eyed man chuckled. “Oh I can be all those things Qrow given the right incentive. Every man woman and Faunus has the capability to be as cruel as can be kind. I’ll not pretend I’m not not sad for what happened and I won’t lie and say it doesn’t bother me but I am sorry you felt so distraught that it was your fault. Because Qrow and look at me when I say this, this was NOT your fault. Semblances come in all varies, power, good and the not so good. We don’t choose them and sometimes we can’t control them. I don’t want you to think I blame you for any of it because I don’t. Do you understand?”

Qrow had started crying again, his red eyes so watery and rimmed with more red from the constant rubbing. He was able to nod, sniffing loudly as Oz held out his arms to the young boy and surprised when the Qrow flung himself against the tall man’s torso. 

They stayed like that for a while Oz never minding how wet his shirt became and Qrow clinging to the older man like he was everything right in this world. When finally they parted and returned to the cabin Raven was stood there waiting for them. “I cleaned up the floor, the glass and put the pieces of your book in that box. I can’t do anything about the door or the windows though.”

Shocked that Raven had done so much while they had been gone Oz knelt by the other twin. “Thank you Raven but you didn’t have to do that, we were just coming back now to do it together.”

“Its okay, I’m often cleaning up my brothers messes.”

“I’m sorry Raven . . .” Qrow peeked out from behind Oz’s legs sheepishly. 

His sister only scowled at him. “Stop hiding behind his skirts like a baby Qrow and help me get rid of this bag.” Heaving the smaller waste bag to her brother she pointed to the door and Qrow obediently took it out of the house. 

 

* * *

 

That night Oz used some thick paper and tape to fix the window while he replaced one of the door hinges with one from the back door. It wouldn’t be perfect but until he was able to make another trip to the village it would do. That said he didn’t really want to leave Qrow again in case he came home to find no house next time. 

It was certainly an unusual one, Oz knew of many different types of Semblances but Misfortune hadn’t been one of them and it was more then simple black luck. The ability to change the reality around him in favor or in Qrows case against himself and the people around him was a very difficult thing to imagine. Oz lay in his bed that night thinking of the implications that came with something so heartbreaking sad. It was obviously a passive Semblance, one that affected his everyday life whether he tried to use it or not. Raven’s comments about not being wanted started to make sense if Qrow effected things around him and it was out of his control. 

Such a sad fate for one so young to have to live, Oz wondered if there was anything he could do to help the young lad control it. He obviously needed to speak to Qrow again maybe work something out with him and Raven. His dream that night were unsteady ones, filled with shadows and grievance that he couldn’t understand. 

Just before dawn a sound, misplaced and out of time woke him. Confused and guarded Oz silently slipped out of bed, creeping towards the window. The night sky was just starting to grow light but he couldn’t pinpoint what had disturbed his sleep. He was just pulling a jacket on when the sound came again.  _ The front door! _

Fearful Oz raced from his bedroom slamming open the door to the storage room he had made up for Qrow and Raven. His heart in his throat when he found the couch bed empty of their tiny bodies. Quickly he ran for the door and pushed it open with more force then was necessary. The already broken door shook from the impact and the hinge flew off leaving the door to fall to the ground with a loud thud. 

Figures in black, shrouded in shadows stopped their retreat towards the forest. Qrow Raven and a few other more adult looking people turned as one towards the man who had come from the cottage. Oz saw them and bellowed. “Qrow! Raven!”

Qrow stood shell shocked and unable to move in either direction, clear indecision on his face. It was Raven who sprinted from the group, grabbing her brothers sleeve and attempting to drag him back towards the fleeing group. “Come on Qrow!”

“Raven why!?” Oz stopped a few steps from the group, uneasy when they pulled out blades and guns from beneath their cloaks. 

“They are our family Ozpin. We belong with them.” Raven pointed at the group as some of them started moving back into the bush.

“The family you left! Because they didn’t want you, wasn’t that what you told me.”

One of the taller figures stepped forward, Oz recognised him as the man Raven had spoken to the day before. Now he could see his face, though it wasn’t a familiar one, nor one that looked to have sired the twins.“A misunderstanding Sir. We had not expected them to actually leave the tribe and when we found Raven here and explained the situation she was pleased to know her family were awaiting her return.” 

“Raven but not Qrow. Really is that what I’m hearing.” 

The man shrugged and placed a hand on each twin. “He is family too I suppose and should be with his tribe.”

Oz started putting the pieces together. “A tribe, you mean bandits. You’re going to take both children and turn them into liars, thieves and killers.” Raven’s behaviour, the things they said, treated one another, it all started making sense, even the way he had found them. 

Raven was the one to speak up next and her words hit Oz like a wet slap across the face. “The strong live Ozpin and the weak die, that’s all there is to it. Though I thank you for providing us with shelter until our family arrive. Now it is time for us to go.” Quickly she took hold of her brothers hand, holding it tight. “Both of us.”

“What about you Qrow? Is this what you want?” Oz would not be able to describe the pain Raven was inflicting on his heart with every word and he prayed Qrow’s answer would be different. 

“They may not be my family Oz but Raven is. . . I-I,” He seemed to struggle with the words, helpless tears flowing from his eyes even as Raven yanked him harder, trying to pull him back. “I want to stay.” His words were whispered so quietly only Raven could hear them but Oz saw them and held out his hand to the younger twin.

Qrow took a step forward before Raven shouted, pulling him back. “NOOO!” 

What happened next would forever cause his heart to ache. In her desperation to take Qrow with her Raven for the first time since he had met her used her Semblance. Raven swiped her hand into the air behind her creating a portal. It was like looking into a blackened void with red and black wisps coming from it. The man who had stayed behind while his tribemates escaped picked up both children. Oz heard Qrow shouting for him even as Raven yelled at him to be quiet. Within moments the bandit ran through the portal, Oz hot on his heels. Only when Oz tried to follow into the whispering black and red portal, going as far as to jump for the opening, it shut again. 

Oz found himself on the ground outside his cabin, the bandits were gone, Raven was gone and Qrow . . . Qrow was gone as well. 

The wizardly man knelt on the grass where the portal had been and released an ocean of tears at the injustice done. Qrow, who had wanted to stay, asked to not go was gone. They would turn that sweet child, twist him and his kind heart into a soulless murdering thief and then Oz realised with a heavy heart. 

There was nothing he could do about it. 


End file.
